De a tres
by Aglaia Callia
Summary: En nombre de la amistad somos capaces de poner un velo sobre nuestros ojos, porque el perder a quien amamos, resulta inconcebible. Oneshot del Alt!Team regalo para Elea. Spoilers hasta la tercera temporada.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los lugares y personajes conocidos no me pertenecen ni lucro con ellos.

**Dedicado a:** Elea.

**Advertencia:** Spoilers de la tercera temporada.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Si la persona con la que has compartido buena parte de los últimos dos años, cambia de un momento a otro, tú lo notarías, ¿verdad?

No, no es tan simple, especialmente si esa persona significa tanto para ti; tanto, que la idea de una impostora en su lugar es inconcebible. Aún si ella misma asegura que ese no es su mundo, que ha sido secuestrada y actúa como si no te conociera, preferirías tacharla de loca, antes de ver la verdad. Defensas de la mente, estupidez del corazón; como fuera.

Toda esa negación se convirtió en el pan de cada día para Lincoln Lee y Charlie Francis desde que Olivia entró en esa extraña crisis. Algo estaba mal, pero no lo suficiente como para ponerles de cabeza el mundo; todavía no.

Cuando Olivia fue internada luego de ese incidente, se preocuparon, claro, pero…¿no era algo normal después de todo? Considerando todo a lo que se habían enfrentado en la División, con Charlie sirviéndole de vientre de alquiler a un montón de gusanos, y Lee hecho una antorcha humana, pero sin los súper poderes, como que un desequilibrio psicológico no les pareció algo como para espantarse, seguro que estaría bien.

La extrañaban, sí, aunque ninguno lo iba a ir declamando a las paredes, solo esperaban que se recuperara y volviera. Pasaba todo el tiempo; uno de los tres caía, los otros dos le ayudaban a levantarse, o le daban su espacio, regresaba, y todo volvía a la anormalidad habitual. Tan simple como eso.

Pero a la señorita Dunham se le ocurrió que los psiquiátricos no eran para ella, y escapó. Clásico de Liv, reventarse las normas si algo no le gustaba; el problema era que según Broyles, en ese momento, ella ni siquiera se creía Liv, su Liv, sino una visitante de otro universo que deseaba volver a casa. Genial, demasiada ciencia ficción en la vida diaria tenía que pasarle factura algún día.

Si Lee dejó la cámara de oxigenación, fue porque era el único que creía iba a encontrarla, aparte de Charlie, y aún así no daban ambos para peinar toda la ciudad, y hacer entrar en razón a esa cabezota. Si las cosas estaban tan mal como el Coronel decía, iba a matar a cualquiera que se interpusiera entre ella y su objetivo, y eso no podrían permitírselo; Olivia no se merecía pasar por algo así.

Fue una suerte que ellos la encontraran primero, aunque casi disparara a Charlie, pero al menos a él lo escuchó. Bueno, no como le hubiera gustado, más allá de creer que era un perfecto extraño al que podría terminar de desfigurar si se acercaba un paso más. Debía reconocer que fue doloroso; de los dos, él era el que la había besado, ¿qué eso no le daba puntos extra? Estaba feo, pero no era para tanto…

Se libró de ellos, claro, pero solo porque lastimarla para detenerla nunca fue una opción, no importaba lo que dijera el Secretario. Si uno le hacía daño, el otro se encargaba de romperle las piernas.

No fue tan raro que su madre la encontrara; la señora Dunham era lista, lo bastante para llegar a su hija, y avisar a tiempo a la División para ir por ella.

Una suerte para Charlie que al fin hubiera recuperado el sentido común, y el del humor también, porque empezaba a preocuparse de verdad con todo ese asunto. Lee podía ser un poco crédulo a veces, debía de ser porque nunca se había casado; él empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

Así que cuando pudieron bromear tranquilos, en el coche, se permitió un suspiro aliviado entre las carcajadas. Sí, estaba agradecido porque no le disparara, pero más porque era ella nuevamente.

Y Liv volvió al fin.

Un poco más reposada, tal vez, algo descoordinada a veces, como si no encajara del todo aún, pero estaba bien; le iba a llevar algo de tiempo, y no había ningún problema con eso. Ambos estaban perdidos sin ella, sí, y todos lo sabían; burlarse servía para mantener el ambiente ligero, así como les gustaba a los tres.

Había momentos en los que Charlie dudaba, le parecía que algo estaba mal, una pequeñísima parte de él escapaba a ese escudo que habían puesto para mantener su universo en orden, y lo que veía no le gustaba nada. Maldito divorcio, lo había arruinado, y no podía evitar preguntar; pero con un par de frases del genio Lee pudo respirar tranquilo; él besó a esa mujer, ¿cierto? Si él aseguraba que podía reconocerla sin problemas, él también.

Tuvieron en poco tiempo más casos desquiciados que de costumbre, y ella dio la talla, hasta mostró cierto instinto suicida que parecía haberse elevado a la décima potencia, pero tal vez solo quería ponerse al día; fuera de eso, todo estaba bien, tanto que hasta les salvó la vida. El equipo especial de la División Fringe estaba de vuelta al ruedo, mejor que nunca.

Las visitas del Secretario eran más frecuentes de lo normal, el Coronel se veía preocupado, pero no estaban para fijarse en esas cosas, tenían problemas más grandes por los cuales inquietarse; si algo que tuviera que ver con ellos, ya se enterarían.

Pero el escudo, la defensa de su mente a la verdad, no les permitió ver que Liv, la que creían era Liv, volvía a verse perdida, fuera de lugar, oteando a todos lados como si fuera una presa, buscando una salida.

Y la siguiente vez que la vieron, después de lo del hijo de Broyles, les confirmó que todo iba bien; Olivia Dunham estaba perfectamente curada, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada; tan sonriente como siempre, el mismo brillo malicioso en la mirada, las mismas bromas.

Lee no tenía ni una cicatriz de la explosión, Charlie seguía tan relajado como siempre…todo normal. Ahora, solo debían encargarse de ubicar a Broyles para que Astrid dejara de armar tanto lío; ¿esa chica no sabía que la gente a veces necesitaba un descanso?

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

P.D. Sí, he osado meterle mano al fandom de Fringe, y espero les haya gustado, porque el Alt!Team es genial, y ha sido muy divertido escribir de ellos. Ya saben cómo hacerme feliz, gracias por leer. Besos.


End file.
